


Art for In the Heart of Darkness by Spaceknight

by Firlefanzine



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pros Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firlefanzine/pseuds/Firlefanzine
Summary: When Bodie and Doyle are sent to Africa to save England from a vicious attack, Bodie is confronted with his dark mercenary past. Their new partnership is strained to the braking point by the darkness that is revealed, endangering their lives and the mission. Will find the trust they need to work with each other to save themselves and England? Will they find even more than trust in the heart of Africa?





	Art for In the Heart of Darkness by Spaceknight

**Author's Note:**

> It was a great story to work with. I can highly recommend it!  
> It is thrilling and fun and heartbreaking and sexy.  
> I really hope I caught the spirit with my art.  
> Thank you to everybody who makes the Pros Big Bang so wonderful!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
